1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a protective cab for the operator of a walk-behind tractor, such as a snowthrower.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore others have suggested cabs for walk-behind tractors and the like. One such cab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,888, wherein a partial enclosure for the operator of a walk-behind tractor includes transparent windows in a fabric cover draped over a skeleton frame releasably secured to the handlebars and the handlebar supports extending rearwardly from the walk-behind tractor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,553 flexible transparent plastic curtains encompass the passenger compartment of a motorized golf cart. A transparent plastic tractor cab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,379.